tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Chakka's Room(s)
These are some of the room designs for Chakka (my TMNT OC) Shredder's Lair (B4 Karai & Shini took it over) - Chakka's room has an orange beanbag bed with a green blanket draped over it. Next to the bed, he has a beige bedside table with a drawer to keep his music player *which Bebop gave him as a gift* and his phone, on top of the bedside table is a yellow and blue lamp. Far from his bed is a closet where he keeps not only his clothes but a pinboard with pictures of him and the rest of his family and a radio which he brought from Japan. Underneath his window is a book shelf which he keeps books on the left side and VHS tapes on the right side. He has copper brown colored curtains. Next to his window was a drawing that he made a day after his 1st night with the Foot Clan which captions 'Stupid Turtles Dad Hates' with a bit of misspelling. By his rug is a coat hanger where he hangs his coat *for the winter of the rain or whenever it get's cold* and his neckscarf before he goes to bed. He has a blue and green rug on his floor with a teal punching bag and an old TV Baxter found with a VHS player. Shredder's Mannor (Where Shredder recovers in the 2nd Half of Season 4) - Chakka's room has a wooden bed with an orange mattress and the same green blanket draped over it and a canary yellow headboard. Next to his bed is a chartruce bedside table with a blue and yellow lamp a drawer to keep his music player, his phone, and a box of crayons that Tiger Claw found. On the left of his bed is a full desk with loads of drawing paper, writing paper, pencils, erasers, and a pencil sharpener inside of the drawer. On top of his desk is a laptop Baxter found, a stack of drawing paper and an old can where he keeps his crayons and a family portrait and he has a mint green trash can, desk chair, and toy bin. On the side of his wall is the closet, the same bookshelf and coat hanger. He has a blue and green rug on his floor with the same old TV and his punching bag is moved to the floor away from the old TV and the rug. Over his bed are more poorly drawn pictures he did of the turtles, himself, his family, his friends, and the Shredder *he previouly had a drawing of Karai done but he took that down due to her leaving the Foot Clan*. Baby Chakka's Nursery (Japan Hut) - Baby Chakka's nursery room has a wooden crib with an orange mattress with a green blanket and a pillow, hanging over the crib is a mobile *with little yellow plush figures of the sun, a star, a cat, and a fish* that plays music when it winds up. On the right of his crib is a yellow bedside table with a green and yellow lamp, inside the drawer is his teething toy and his bumblebee pacifier. On the left of his crib is his diaper changing station which is wooden with drawers stocked with diapers and wipes and rash cream and baby powder and an orange mattress for him to lay on. By the changing station is a wooden rocking chair with a pillow. On his floor there's a straw colored toybin and a dark and light blue rug with a yellow star on it. He also has a nightlight that projects different colors on the ceiling and a red radio Lotus found while gathering supplies for the house. On the left wall is is close and a trash can for all the dirty diapers. On his wall are orange and pink paw prints and paint splats *Tiger Claw and Lotus were playing around with paint while preparing the nursery* and on the top is written 'Little One' in Japanese in yellow. Chakka's Barrack *Chakka is age 2-5* (Japan Hut) - Chakka's barrack has a Japan styled cot with his green blanket draped over it. He has two pillows set for his head and neck support. He has a yellow bedside table with a lantern instead of a lamp and under his cot are some books, on his floor is that same rug from his nursery and a yellow toy bin. He also has his closet and a blue and mint green backpack that he takes in his walks in the forest where he used to live. Inside his backpack is a little 2-in-1 digital video camera, a fishing pole with a container for the bait, binoculars, a telescope, a catching net, a headlamp, a flashlight, a walkie talkie and extra clothes. He also has copper brown curtains. On his wall are the same orange and pink paint splats and pawprints that Lotus and Tiger Claw put up but now, there are cerulean blue pawprints and paint splats that Chakka put up while they were re-decorating the room.